1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automobile air filter, particularly to an air filter installed in the automobile, including an ozone generator installed in the filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air filters are installed in automobiles for the purpose of filtering air intake in an engine. The conventional automobile air filter has only filter element to filter air, but it does not have much contribution to filtering air intake in the engine. In an air polluted environment, due to the deteriorated air quality or insufficient oxygen content in the air intake, the filter element could not improve the air quality in the engine or increase its oxygen content, resulting in poor air quality inside the engine, reduced explosive power of engine, failure of complete fuel combustion, and poor engine performance and operation of the automobile.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an automobile air filter with a secondary air purifying function in addition to the filter element, to improve air intake quality and explosive power of the engine.
The further objective of the invention is to provide an automobile air filter, which is capable of producing ozone inside the filter element in order to increase the oxygen content in the air intake in the engine and enable complete fuel combustion.
To achieve the above purposes, the present invention of automobile air filter comprises a filter element, the filter element is received in an outer hood. At an appropriate location at the bottom of the filter element, a plurality of metal electrodes is arranged in pairs. Each pair of metal electrodes is connected to a cable and pass through the outer hood. A high voltage generator circuit is installed at appropriate location of the car to produce instantaneous high voltage. The high voltage generator circuit is connected to the cable to provide instantaneous high voltage power to each pair of metal electrodes. Therefore, each pair of metal electrodes produces high voltage flashes and ozone (03) simultaneously to purify air inside the filter element, and further increase oxygen content in the air intake in the engine to provide high explosive power and complete fuel combustion.
For better understanding of the technology, technical approach, and anticipated performance and objectives of the present invention, please refer to the detailed description and drawings as follows.